Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, also known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, (voiced by Britt McKillip) is a pink alicorn, niece of Princess Celestia, wife of Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor, the mother of Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet and Prince Tyrone and the cousin of Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Prince Isamu. During Twilight's childhood, or fillyhood, she was her foalsitter. She's considered by Twilight to be "the greatest foal-sitter in the history of foal-sitters," as Twilight remembers Cadance as someone who would greet her with a hug, bandage her and wipe her tears when she's hurt and play with her on a swing set. Twilight and Cadance also used to do this little hoof-shake dance together. Cadance eventually became Twilight's sister-in-law after she married Shining Armor. Her special talent is to spread love wherever she goes. Relationships Shining Armor When Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were married, They had a wonderful life together ruling the Crystal Empire. Princess Flurry Heart When Princess Flurry Heart was a baby, Princess Cadance along with Shining Armor raised her with Sunburst as a royal crystaller. When Flurry grows, She loved spending her time with her mother. Princess Skyla When Princess Skyla was born, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have another daughter. When Skyla grew up in the Crystal Empire, She and Flurry Heart loved their mother. Armor Bride After Junior and Tulip delivered the Royal Crusaders, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Pony Years past, The Royal Crusaders grew to love their mother so much. Sweetie Heart After Junior and Tulip delivered the Royal Crusaders, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Pony Years past, The Royal Crusaders grew to love their mother so much. Scander After Junior and Tulip delivered the Royal Crusaders, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Pony Years past, The Royal Crusaders grew to love their mother so much. Britney Sweet After Junior and Tulip delivered the Royal Crusaders, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Pony Years past, The Royal Crusaders grew to love their mother so much. Prince Tyrone After Prince Tyrone was born, He thinks his mother was beautiful. Back at Canterlot, Princess Cadance brought her baby to see Isamu, Indy and Anna to play with. Princess Yuna When Princess Yuna was a baby, Princess Cadance admired her like the cousin she'd never had. Years past, Cadance taught Cadance everything there is to know about the Crystal Empire. Trivia *??? Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Wives Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ponies Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gunners Category:Cousins Category:Adopted Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters voiced by Britt McKillip Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Royalty Category:Foalsitters